TEN
by Fima
Summary: A very short BV. Bulma speaking.... I am the one and the only one on this planet who says: “Jump!” and the people do not, I repeat they do not ask me why they ask me how high.


**TEN **

I

Who do you think you are? You dare to raise your voice at me?! It is me who you should be afraid of. Let me explain you this simple fact. I am the one and the only one on this planet who says: "Jump!" and the people do not, I repeat they do not ask me why they ask me how high. If I say: "You're dead" then they die. If you, pathetic excuse of a man, will ever show yourself here, at my home in that condition, be sure you will die by my hand. And now: out. You will have to work hard, very hard to gain my attention again. Out. I do not repeat myself twice.

II

What do you want? Do not bother me with your broken machines. I am not your servant to run after you and do as you wish. Right now you should kneel in front of me and beg to help you to improve yourself and only then I would consider doing as you beg me.

Afraid of you? Who? Me? Is it a joke? Listen and listen carefully without me you are nothing but another male person on this planet, so think twice if you want something. In your case I am the one who holds the whole power over you. If you want to live and watch the sunrise than think before you speak to me.

III

You again. What are you doing at this time here? It is too late in the night and too early in the morning. Go to sleep and do not scare the servants, I might need them tomorrow.

Wait. You asked me yesterday about new machines – I have finished them some minutes ago, so you can use them now. Their speed and fluent movements are better now. I will give them to you tomorrow. But now go and sleep a little bit you do not look healthy.

IV

Thank you. I really appreciate that you took some time and visited me. We are after all best friends since we were children. Your family is always welcome here at my home. You should visit me a little bit more often. And tell your son that if he wants than he can work with me in the lab or at least come and take a look what kind of experiments I do. He is a very smart boy. I would like to have his company.

V

I see you are very near to your aim. Tomorrow we will do some tests with you. You should be prepared and be in best form you have ever been before. I will take a look at your senses like hearing and seeing, speed of your reaction. Since our last upgrade you became more determinate to cross the line of the possible and to challenge the impossible.

VI

Well, the test had gone well. Your power level increased and I take the challenge to create something that seemed to be impossible some years ago. I want to know what you want: how should the machines work with what kind of power you would like to train, how fast and which form do you think will be the best for the training.

I am starting now. We do not have time. And I am not going to loose it. Now, would you accompany me to my laboratory?

VII

Last time we saw each other you were not in a very good condition to speak. Now, what do you want? Do not start with things like you and I we belong together… I won't listen to it. So? What exactly do you want? Money? Did you play poker again? Or do you want to retell how beautiful it was as we were teenagers… You know well that that time is gone. I listen.

Oh, I can't believe it. Say how long do we know each other? A little bit more then ten years and you still are afraid of women or is it only me? Do you fear me? Yes, you do. Do not look at me that way. Are you capable to look me into the eye and say what you came for? You do know well that I am a very busy woman and that I do not have a lot free time and when I have it then I do not what to sit and watch as you try to say me something and while you try you are shaking like leaves in the fall.

VIII

You scared me, you idiot. And no, I not afraid or scared or fearing you at all. So stop this damn Are-you-afraid-of-me game and behave as your social status requires. Right now you look like a monkey who wants to play stupid animal games. You don't get it, do you?

Say why every time I get home late in the night you are here sitting on the sofa, not sleeping, not watching TV? What are you doing here? Is it some sort of meditation or don't you like your own room. You know if it is that way, then say something to the servants they will be happy to do you a favour.

IX

It is not polite to scare people who you live with. Stop it. And if I say… What? Why do you have that smile on your lips? You did it, didn't you? You crossed the line. Finally. My new powerful machines I created for your training… Don't look at me that way. I couldn't give them to you before. You could overdo it and take them and yourself to the next dimension. Now, as I see you can use them and I can be sure that they will last a little longer as the last ones. The next generation of the machines is going to be better then ever. I found a new material which can withstand your power and not melt or explode.

I want to ask you to do something for me. Yes, I beg you. Do I have to repeat myself? I know you perfectly heard me these two times. As you said before you have royal blue blood running through your veins and you are of a high social status and you know how to lead and control people… I give compliments very seldom. I want you to accompany me to the masquerade ball. I cannot appear there without a partner. And you are a perfect man for it.

X

It is not masquerade if you don't dress something that you are not. And you, being a prince, dressed like a prince. It is not… Why do you laugh again? What was so funny? You irritate me. Don't you have to train or to sleep or to eat? Go and watch TV but don't sit and give me that grin of yours. I can not tolerate it. Stop. Ahg!

You are here right now and I think we should talk. I thought a lot in the last time. I want to make a deal with you. A child – I want an heir for my company. And as I said before you are a perfect man who uses his mind and body power to get what he wants. A child with your and my genes can rule the universe.

What do you get? Everything I can give and take.

FIN


End file.
